Multitasking two lives: The Tale of Pearman
by TheKevinDamnation
Summary: A kid cursed with living two lives. As a normal person by Day. And Currently as a ninja by night. Will these two lives tangle and achieve a happy middle of slowly rot each other until there is nothing left. An eternal being is pulling the strings, but what will happen to the person who accepted this burden?


A/N: Yo, I dont own anything related to Naruto except for what is in this Fictional piece of work. Thank you for wanting to read this and If you have read my other piece Im not sure what to say. This Idea has been bugging me lately and I wanted to write it out, This is also my second Fiction so tear it down and Help me build it up. Im still not sure If im really good at writing stories But I do like to tell them, So bear with me as I try to figure this out as I walk blindly through the darkness that swarms around all our hearts and good intentions. \0.0/

* * *

*Beep* 5 am *Beep* 5 am *Beep* " Jesus Christ... I don't wanna get up yet." I screamed at my Alarm clock while throwing my only pillow I had at the clock. Watching the blue sky overhead, our unknown hero walks down the road, not a care in the world. 'I wonder if my sister will like her birthday present?' he thought to himself. He walks along a broken road with cracks all around him brimming with life from weeds to shallow pools of water with tiny beings beginning their day as well as himself. He turned a corner not bothering to look either way as the road with many farm animals were usually deserted around this time, he began to cross the road. It happened in an instant. There was a screech of tires trying to grasp the pavement as a means of stopping before the inevitable happened. He was hit by the car and flung forward before hitting the grass with a dull thud in a broken heap on the ground. He heard a door being opened and slammed shut before pounding footsteps began to come closer, He was in too much pain to look at the person until said person put their head into his view. "Are you ok sir? I didn't see you at all... What the hell were you thinking man!?" as she began to yell hysterically at me "Shhh, I c-cant, need to w-ork. Ca-call the Hospi-pital" I said in between haggard breaths of air. The pain. It felt like an elephant was on my chest. Like some one began to use my body as a punching bag and a stabbing board. Almost at the same time. My brown jacket was damp with blood and "God Damit.. Alright just don't die ok." she pleaded, I wondered at the moment what would happen if I did die, would any one be upset or would any one even care? But it wasn't like i had any control on that now did I. It was to bad I couldn't look at the car that hit me tho, It's really weird that even threw the pain I could still wonder if she was preppy or Country, It didn't help that my eyes were running like a faucet as well. She turned to look away from me and pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911 before I passed out I head her tell them where we were and how to get here.

I woke up in a white room, and when I say white I mean white. There was nothing around me at all and the first thought to run through my mind was that I was dead. My first reaction was to laugh. Laugh because I didn't get to live at all. But I quickly sobered up before falling to the ground and crying. I cried because I would never be able to give my sister her present. I made enough money to buy here a ticket to Paris for a week, and now it was all useless. I failed to notice a "door" opening and a tall regal man seemingly appear from nowhere. "Hello my son, Why are you on the ground crying as if you just lost your favorite toy?" he asked with a small sad smile on his face. I looked up to him with doubt, rage, sadness, and finally resolution shifting through my features before I came out with a small reply "Am I dead?" was all I could squeak out. He looked towards my face and within a split second he began to Cackle madly, it only became even more frustrating as he bent over to laugh harder. It took him a couple of minutes for him to get over his laughing fit before looking at me and replying. "No son you're not dead, at least not yet" He gave a reassuring smile with his answer "What do you mean?" I asked in return. "I have no reason to describe what I know to you." He said matter of factly before waving his hands and Summoning two chairs and a table between the two of them before gesturing for myself to take a seat and relax. We stared towards each other for a while before I began to get uncomfortable, so I cleared my throat and tried to start this off. "If you don't mind me asking, Who are you Exactly?" he replied "I am an eternal Being, Who are you?" "... Jackson Pearman, and what do you mean by Eternal being? do you mean God?" I asked meekly as his face contorted into that of rage before being reigned back into contemplation. As I waited for his answer I couldn't help but notice that his clothing was very simple in nature, Just a toga to cover his body but it gave enough off to intimidate people around him. "I'm neither God nor Man, I am something with powers that can warp reality and make absolutely anything I want. Happen. - With a smile he waved his hand and a contract appeared on the table - This is a piece of paper with words on it." He said arrogantly I began to feel like I should-be insulted, that was until I look up to meet his fan and choked on my retort. He smiled at me. His smile sent a shiver down my spine. It was a bone chilling smile, the one that makes you feel like they would love nothing more than to stab you the first chance he got. "uh, wh-whats in it?" I asked absolutely terrified of the mans presence. He looked at me with a predatory smile and pointed towards the scroll before unraveling it and began pointing at the first section of its print. "Glad you asked, First it will allow me to send you anywhere in space and time, That means Fictional, Non-Fictional, and everywhere in between... You get to choose the first place as I want it be a slightly fair Agreement between men. Now, there are only 5 rules you have to live by or else I will kill you. - he moved his hands under the rules section for the contract - Firstly, You can do what you like how you like, But under no circumstances can you alter the persons timeline for any reason. IF HE IS TO DIE HE DIES AND YOU HAVE TO STAND AND WATCH IT UNTIL THE END. Secondly, You will carry over the abilities you gain from adventure to adventure. But your capacity will be severely weakened as it's a different time/fiction and wont hold the same values of the earlier states. Thirdly, I will be able to communicate with you freely and at any time I do choose to do so, Weather it be helpful advice or to ridicule you cannot talk back unless I ask you a question. You get 5 chances before I give you a heart attack, then Death. Fourthly, Weapons cannot be carried over period Unless i give you my express permission. fifthly, if for any reason you perish in the worlds I send you. You die in the real world." He said with a smirk on his face waiting for the information to sink in. I looked at him horror-stricken before I start to think about the benefits and "...Hmmm - I say as I read the script which was translated as I read it to myself- What do you mean If I die in the "World" I die in real Life" I asked fearing the reply "Ahaha, I'm glad you asked about that one. Actually Its something New I have decided to try. It means you go to these worlds when you fall asleep or are in a unconscious state. This means that when your awake, you wake up in your world and when you sleep you awake in the Fictional world, My only advice is to not mix the two up. Tho Death does not bring you here. Once you die your dead. And you have to face the trials of Hell and Heaven." He said matter of Factly. "..." "What you don't like my Rules? I could just kill you know and find some one else who would like my gifts. IS that what you want." He breathed out leaning towards my face before breaking out into a smile I took a deep breath before continuing on, His presence around my body was quite unnerving and I didn't like the way he look at me with this mad passion for wanted destruction. I don't know what to say.. I feel like this is only going to make things worse, And what if this is just a dream... If that's it then I have nothing to fear and I could do anything I want. The only thing is his aura or what ever it is I am feeling. Its like I'm going to choke on my spit. "Alright sir, I accept this contract." I said with as much Bravado I could muster before deflating at his bemused smile and Hopeful desperation. "Ah this is just lovely! Finally I have someone to play around with. -He looked towards me and handed me the scroll and a pen- Alright sign here and please tell me where you want to go first." He said with a devilish smirk before I blurted out "Naruto" "Very well." The man poked me in my forehead and watched as the chair I was on tipped over before a trap door opened to swallow me into its inky darkness, Before a blinding light shot me right out.

* * *

A/N: So Review and what have you. I like telling the story my way so no polls or anything. I think there cliche. I want to read the story because you have control over it. not because A majority said lets have these two people date because were fan girls/boys. Hn!  
Also I just finished a Anime called Kill La Kill. Its animation is really weird at first but it starts to look badass around the 14th chapter I think its really good, So give it a show if you dare ! 


End file.
